


Shizaya/Blood fic

by Emma (amai_writes)



Series: Fan Fiction [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Shizaya - Freeform, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Violence, first fic, sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amai_writes/pseuds/Emma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was prompt given to me on tumblr where they gave me a pairing, then a word and I had to write a drabble or one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shizaya/Blood fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you guys like it.

It was cold in the city of Ikebukuro, pure white snow falling peacefully from the gray clouds shrouding the sun and blanketing the ground that crunched under the footsteps of the civilians and vehicles. But neither the snow nor the cold temperature slowed down the city's two most dangerous residents as they chased one another through the empty alleyways. A single growl of a very unique name broke the dead silence in the dark alley "Izaayya~" the terrifying rumble of a ravens name came from a blonde monster with incredible strength.

"Ah~ It looks like you have finally caught me Shizu-chan!" the lithe red eyed man chirps his smug smirk never left his face "So, what will you do no-" The infamous informant was cut off from his teasing remark when a strong punch collided with his jaw. The man could hear it crack from the strength, A tooth was probably knocked out as well. The injured male held in a sound of pain as he kept up his calm façade, even as the man in the bartender suit lifted him into the air by his neck and forced him against the brick wall behind them. Izaya could taste the coppery blood in his mouth and debated on whether he should spit it in the blond's face... No, he has an even better idea.

Shizuo grinned at the sight of the pest that ruined his life, a small line of red trickling out from thin lips and a big black and blue bruise forming on the porcelain skin of the shorter males face. "Your times up, Izaya." the dangerous man gives a crazed grin as he begins to tighten his grip on the pale mans neck, slowly cutting off Izaya's air. Before Izaya lost too much air he quickly swung out his switch blade at the brutes chest, making a nice slice in the shirt and flesh in front of him. Due to Shizuo's surprise, Izaya was suddenly dropped to the ground and released from the fatal grip.

The bodyguard snarls at the information broker and quickly picks him back up by the collar of the mans black V-neck shirt, once again pushing him up against a wall, his vision red and pure rage coursing through his body. Izaya only smirks at the fuming beast, here is where he put his plan into action. The raven reached upwards and grasped the black bowtie that hung from Shizuo's neck and pulled on it, dragging the blond's face till it was inches away from his.

The smaller of the two men only gave a smug and shit-eating grin as he quickly moved to smash his lips onto Shizuo's in a harsh and violent kiss. The blond had frozen, confused as to what the fuck the flea was doing kissing him, he snapped out of his confusion and pulled away from the strange kiss when the Flea had dug his teeth into Shizuo's bottom lip and drew blood. Shizuo threw Izaya away from himself and only stared at the informant as he stood back up.

"What the fuck Flea-" he begins to snap, but the rest falls on deaf ears as Izaya only smirks at the blood pooling on Shizuo's lip. While Shizuo was mid scream the informant gave a wave and a single "Goodbye Shizu-chan~" before he ran into the civilians walking by, disappearing from Shizuo's view completely. Shizuo surprisingly only watched as Izaya vanished, it only registered that they had kissed when he didn't see the fur coat that belonged to his enemy anymore.

But surprisingly, the man with the inhuman strength didn't get as angry as most people thought he would. In fact, all the bodyguard did was lick the blood away from his lip, pull out a cigarette and light it.


End file.
